Obsessions!
by ILoveMCR95
Summary: Ok so we all have obssesions! Well most of us. Anyway, here is a collection of my obssesions, and stories about them. My friends are included to. I warn you, we can get pretty stupid. Enjoy!
1. My Chemical Romance!

Bonjur people! Okay long story short, I was gone like all summer on a family road trip (Which was NOT fun!) Anyway, here's my first ever new story... it's about my obsessions. It's like a combo of mini-story's, lists, and stupid things me and my friends have done about our obsessions. And P.S., I no longer like Tokyo Mew Mew. Sorry! I still love Twilight though! Okay so let's start!

Obsession # 1: **My Chemical Romance**

Okay so a lot of you probably know about My Chemical Romance, the coolest band ever. (YOU DON'T? WHAT! LOOK THEM UP! NOW!) Okay so me and my friends really love MCR, and we can act pretty crazy. Here's a short MCR story. The people are me, my friends Nahomy, Lillian, Opal, and Jesse...

It was Monday, and Alexa was bored to death. She sat in the cafeteria, reading as usual. Nahomy sat down across from her.

"ARRHHH!! Damn her!" she said stabbing her fish-sticks. Alexa didn't look up from her book. Nahomy always cussed out a teacher.

"Ms. Rodriguez?" asked Alexa.

"YES! That idiot! She gave me detention!" said Nahomy fiercely. Alexa sighed and kept reading. Nahomy snatched the book.

"Give that back!" snapped Alexa reaching for the book. Nahomy slammed it on the table. Lillian walked over.

"Nahomy! Calm down!" she said.

"Sugar we're goin down." said Alexa.

"I hate them!" said Nahomy bitterly. She tore her fish-stick apart. Alexa laughed and took her book back.

"I know. What about-"

"Hi!" said Jesse peppily as she sat down next to Alexa.

"Bonjur." replied Alexa.

"Hey Jess." said Lillian. Opal came over and sat down.

"Hi Jess-Jess!" she said smiling. Jesse smiled.

"Oh my gosh! I got a hundred on my homework!" said Jesse holding out her math homework.

"What! DAMN HER AGAIN!" said Nahomy sounding demonic.

"Calm down now." said Alexa narrowing her eyes. Nahomy sighed. Alexa started to tap out a tune with her nails on the table. Lillian started singing.

"When I was a young boy, my father, took me into the city." started Lillian.

"He said son when you-" Opal and Jesse joined.

"Grow up, would you be, the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned." sung Alexa.

"He said will you, defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made." joined Nahomy. Alexa grinned.

"Because one day, I'll leave you, a phantom, to lead you in the summer, to join the black parade." they were all singing together.

"Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me, and other times I feel like I should go. But through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the street, and when your gone we want you all to know," Lillian started.

"We'll carry on, we'll carry on, and though your dead and gone believe me, your memory will carry on, we'll carry on, and in my heart I can't contain it, the anthem won't explain it." Alexa sung next.

"A world that sends you wheeling, from disseminated dreams, your misery and hate will kill us all." Jesse added.

"So paint it black it back we'll shout it loud clear. Defiant to the end we hear the call. To carry on, we'll carry on, and though your dead and gone believe me, your memory will carry on, we'll carry on, and though your broken and defeated, your weary widow marches on.-" started Nahomy

"And on we carry through your fears. Oh oh oh , the disappointed faces of your fears oh oh oh." Lillian added.

"Take a look at me cuz I could not care at all." Opal held the note.

"Do or die, you'll never make me, because the world will never take my heart go and try, you'll never break me, we want it all, I won't explain or say I'm sorry. We want it all give a cheer! For all the broken, listen here, because it's who we are I'm just a man-" they all laughed their heads off while singing and stopped. Nahomy was laughing hardest.

"We are so stupid!" she said clutching her sides.

"I know!" said Alexa. She slipped and fell from her seat.

Okay that was the first story! Did you like it? I'm gonna have more! A lot of crazy one's too! As you noticed, in real life, I am addicted to reading and I am very klutzy. No I am not a lesbian my bff's r all girls. I do have some guy friends. Speaking of guys, the next obsession will be boys! HOTNESS! Bye-bye for now!


	2. Boys!

Bonjour! I love french! Okay soo here's my next obsession I know most girls have the same thing... BOYS!!

Obsession #2: **BOYS!**

Okay girls, we all have it. An obsession with boys! DURH! They are hot, absolutely adorable, and like SSOO FREAKIN SEXY! (Johnny Depp anyone?) Okay so this is some stories, lists, and a description of MY perfect guys!

Okay so first, my perfect guys! My first guy would be tall, dark-haired, pale, really polite (A true gentleman) and just flat-out brilliant! (I know it's weird but I have a crush on the teenage Voldemort (Tom Riddle) from Harry Potter. He is PERFECT!) Number two guy: He has to have Auburn hair, be tall, a little skinny, pale, really smart and quiet, loves sports, and is absolutely amazingly kind!

Those are my top guys! Now for some stories! Okay this next story includes some Twilight characters, so if you don't know what Twilight is (The book series) it might not make sense, so sorry. Okay on with the story!

Okay so last week I met Michael Scott, the author of The Alchemyst Series, and it was at Barnes and Nobles, so they had magazines. For those of you who don't know, Cosmo-girl had a photo shoot with Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner, and Kellan Lutz. It was only one photo in the magazine, but GOD THEY WERE FREAKIN HOT! Not to be rude, but I think Taylor looked hottest. community./lionlamb/190438.html#cutid1

That's the link HOTNESS HEAVEN! God Kellan: WHOA! HOT! Okay soo anyway, this is what happened:

"GUYSS!! OH MY GOD!" squealed Lily reading Cosmo-girl.

"WHAT!" asked Alexa looking up from her autographed copy of The Magician. She had barely had it for five minutes and had already started reading it.

"Twlig-" Lily started, but Alexa already had the magazine.

"Holy shit he's hooottt!!" said Alexa looking at Taylor. She hugged the magazine. Lily took another Cosmo-girl off the shelf and showed it to Angelique.

"Oh my god let me see." she said grabbing the magazine and reading the article. Alexa was reading also at top-speed. Sydney walked over.

"Hey guys what's oh my gosh!" she grabbed the magazine from Angelique and stared at the picture.

"Oh please say Taylor looks better than Robert." said Alexa pouting. Sydney nodded.

"Duh he's hotter!" she said smiling. Alexa grinned.

"Tolddddyyyaaaa." she sung at Angelique. Angelique frowned.

"Edward is so much hotter than Jacob." she said staring at Robert. Alexa scoffed.

"Yah right." she said rolling her eyes. Angelique smiled.

"Time to go." said Mrs.Walsh. The girls sighed and walked away. Alexa sat in the van next to Angelique.

"I wish I had that pic." she said sadly. Angelique took something out of her pocket. It was the photo ripped out. Alexa gasped.

"You didn't." she said, her eyes wide in dis-belief. Angelique nodded. They both burst out laughing.

Okay that was is! I know I was SOO PISSED AT HER! I WANT THAT PICTURE!

Here's a list of top spots to find hot guys!

A book store. Believe me, hot guys do read.

The mall. Honestly, it's hot guy haven!

A sporting event. Durh! A lot of hot dudes like sports!

A music story! Come on, we all know hot dudes LOVE music! Most of them anyway!

Okay so here is another boy story! I warn you Edward fans, you will hyperventilate...

So I ride the city bus to and from school. On the last day of school last year, I saw... wow! I'll start from the beginning:

Alexa and Melody got on the bus. They sat down. Alexa was ecstatic.

"Oh my gosh it's the last day of school!" she said looking at Melody. Then she saw him. Sitting close by was a tall-ish boy with bronze hair, pale skin, and dark sunglasses on. He looked about 17. Alexa dropped her cover of Eclipse.

"What?" asked Melody. The boy looked up and smiled. It was heart-heartbreakingly handsome. Alexa inhaled sharply.

"Nothing'swrongI'mokay." she said, her words coming out fast. Melody handed her book back.

"Your weird." said Melody shaking her head. Alexa looked down and blushed while nodding. She looked up again, and the boy was looking out the window. She sighed as he got up to get off at the next stop. Just before he got off, he turned and smiled at Alexa again, then he got off.

I KNOW I WAS SOO FREAKED OUT TOO! He looked SO much like Edward! Not Robert Pattinson, but how the real Edward should look! Okay that's all for now! The next obsession... TWLIGHT!


End file.
